Orbal Arts
, or Arts for short, is a techno-magical system utilized through the Battle Orbments which is observed widely throughout the Trails Universe. A party member can utilize a multitude of arts depending on the user's orbment aptitude, the number of quartzes installed and the totalled elemental value. Background Since the innovation of Orbments by Professor C. Epstein, the influence boomed across the entire Zemurian continent progressing the citizens' live beyond standards. While most of the population harmed the generated Orbal Energy for powering mechanical peripherals and devices, it was eventually discovered that the users themselves can harness the Orbments. The other purpose is defined as Orbal Arts, magic that is discharged through the exclusive use of Battle Orbments. Only specialists from recognized organizations such as the Bracer Guild, the local authorities such as the police, and the nations' military can such users be qualified to cast magic for the right purposes, such as protecting civilians. Brand Makers such as the Epstein Foundation, Zeiss Central Factory and Reinford Group are tasked with the research and new development of the modules for the population. Upon 3 factors determine an individual's capability of performing Arts. #The latest Orbment model with the number of slots and lines (upgraded if possible) #Quartz that are found in the wild, or synthesized from orbal factories within towns. #The user's adaptitude to which his/her Orbment is adjusted to. Gameplay Arts appear in varieties with multiple purposes and effects such as curing wounds, attack projectiles, or even turn the hands of time. Though not everyone, most humans namely registered specialists require Battle Orbments in mandatory, and the sufficient amount of Energy Points. Depending on the Orbment itself and the Quartz setting, the formula for any individual the type of Arts an individual can utilize would vary depending on the elemental value and combination of the installed quartz. Once an art is incanted, the casted user will be delayed for a period of time. Depending on how powerful that art is, the Action Bar indicates when the user can regain his/her turn. Rare Variations *'Lost Arts:' Only introduced in Trails of Cold Steel II. Ancient and extremely powerful magic from the Dark Ages that have been lost for centuries until its rediscovery due to the Azure Phenomenon in Crossbell. *'Master Arts:' Exclusive Arts only to Ao no Kiseki (+EVO). Unlocked once a Master Quartz reaches level 5. *'EX Arts:' Exclusive mecha-scale arts only to the 2nd and 3rd games of the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. One of the indispensable features of the Divine Knight System. Notes/Trivia *The shortened version of the term is derived from Arts and Crafts, an international movement in the decorative and fine arts. *Some arts in the PC version of the Sky trilogy games have their elements shifted, along with its status. (eg. a water-elemental Art is now Wind) *According to Melders in FC, the term was universally shortened to its current epithet from the get-go, because the regular terms was a "mouthful". References Navigation Template:Kiseki Glossary Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay Category:Kiseki Gameplay Category:Kiseki Game Mechanics Category:Kiseki Glossary